Painful Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy learns that not all love is nice. Some love can be very painful in fact. Written for both September Event: Sewing 101, and September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for mentions of assault, sexual assault, rape, non-con, and sex. Warnings for an actual sex scene towards the end.


**Hello everyone. I wrote this story for both September Event: Sewing 101, and September Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Sewing 101 I used the prompt set of (settings) Malfoy Manner, (actions) sleeping, and (restrictions) No one under 18 for Step Two. For Sophie's Shelf I used the Marauder Era Fem/Slash pairing of 37. Narcissa/Marlene. Warnings for mentions of rape, assault, sex, and an actual sex scene. If this content makes you uncomfortable please turn back now. If you are alright reading this I hope you enjoy Painful Love.**

Narcissa gently strokes the sleeping girl's dirty blonde locks away from her face. She knows she shouldn't be in here. That if her sister Bellatrix, or her husband Lucius find her here that they would know something was going on.

The girl on the bed grimaces in pain and she knows that Lucius and her brother-in-law Rodolphus have been doing all kinds of horrible things to her Marlene. She could tell from the tell tale bruising around the girls thighs that they had at least sexually assaulted her. She could feel the anger boiling at the thought of Marlene begging them to stop hurting her without getting a response.

The floor boards in the hallway creaked and she knew it was probably her husband sneaking into either Bellatrix's or Rabastan's bed. She's known for a while now that Lucius preferred her sister and it wasn't really that big of a secret that he enjoyed the company of men too. And that was the thing that angered her the most. If he could have his sexual dalliances with other men why couldn't she sleep with someone else? Anyone else without them getting hurt?

She heard the shift of the mattress as Marlene turned to her side. A moan of pain escaping the lips she desired to kiss. She desired nothing more to take the girl in her arms and kiss every scrape and bruise and hurt they had given her. But it would be dangerous for her to get close to Marlene in Malfoy Manner.

She heard the other girl's voice call her name from the bed as Marlene cried out in her sleep and it broke Narcissa's heart to hear the pain and betrayal in it. She never would have wanted this to happen.

The other girl went limp and quiet again and Narcissa couldn't more than likely from the residual pain from the assault she had endured. The pain was still etched on the other girls face though.

Placing a gently kiss at Marlene's temple Narcissa sat on the side of the bed like would with Draco. She doesn't know how long she sits on that side of the bed but she knows it's been hours when she hear Lucius sneaking back past. As she goes down the hall after he has gotten to the room she wonders whose scent she's going to find on him. She wonders if he has saved any amorous energy for her. Or if he has wasted himself on whoever he slept with earlier.

Climbing into bed she finds him eagerly waiting for her. He has a knowing look on his eyes like he knows where she has been these hours he has been absent from their bed. But she knows what has been doing and isn't afraid to let him know by her looks.

His kisses are fire and she knows now that that means he has been with Rabastan or Rodolphus tonight. The brothers always bring out his violent side she thinks as he pins her to bed. So it doesn't surprise her when Lucius exhibits the same dark colored bruises that Marlene did. She wonders as he slams viciously into her, if he willingly goes to them, Rabastan and Rodolphus, or if like with Marlene they force their will on him. And she wants to cry out in both pain and pleasure as he hits his stride.

She feels herself clench around him hard as he continues to slam into her. Hearing his guttural cries of lust, and pain combined she knows he's coming to his end. She knows they'll both need taking care of in the morning and that it will be her job to heal them both.

A throaty chuckle full of lust can be heard at the door as Lucius lets out one last guttural cry of passion falling on top of her in a heap of pain, sweat, and blood. She knows the chuckle belongs to Rodolphus more than likely seeing if Lucius had gone to sleep. More than like also seeing if Narcissa was there she waits until she hears the retreating footsteps to snuggle into Lucius' chest.

She's know he doesn't love her but she can't help herself but care a little bit for him. But her love will always be saved for the injured girl she left in the room down the hall.

 **I hope everyone that made it past the first Author's Note enjoyed Painful Love.**


End file.
